the_doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deedee Doodle
.]] "Where's Moe?" quote from Deedee. Deedee Deedee Doodle is a member of The Doodlebops. She is the only female in The Doodlebops. She plays the keyboard and the keytar. She is portrayed by Lisa J Lennox. Deedee is the sister of Rooney Doodle and Moe Doodle, daughter of Professor Majorchord and Queen Esther and granddaughter of Pierre of Paris. Personality Deedee is enthusiastic and kind. She is always nice to her friends and wants to help them when they are in need. Deedee would sometimes play with her dance pad (for example, in Doodlebops: Fair Share, Deedee wouldn't share her dance pad formely, but she did). Like Professor Majorchord in the Kidsongs franchise, Deedee is newly professor and calls them, "Young Musicians" or "Sweet Musicians". She is a "sweet professor" in the new Care Friends Franchise. In the fourth season, it revealed to be the daughter of Professor Majorchord and Queen Esther. In Doodlebops' episode, Cauliflower Power, it revealed that her favorite food is cauliflower. Appearance Season 1- Deedee has pink hair with a purple hairband. She wears fake ears to make her more cartoon like. She wears a lilac hoop dress and purple sleeves with pink stripes. She has pink musical notes on her dress and a piano pattern around the hem. She wears purple leggings and lilac boots. She has lilac skin. Season 2- Deedee still has pink hair, but her bob cut is larger and curls more at the bottom. She has a thicker hairband. Her dress is the same but more fitting. Her cartoon ears are gone. When she goes on stage, her outfit is much glitterier and when they get on the bus, she wears a purple and pink jacket. Season 4- Deedee still has pink hair, but her hair is straightened and her hairband is gone. She has humanoid ears and she has pink earrings. Her dress is the same, but more fitting. Instead of a piano pattern, the hem is purple with milkshakes. Deedee sports a purple bow in her hair. Her hair is longer. When she goes to bed, Deedee wears a pink nightcap, pink pajamas and pink slippers. Trivia *Deedee's hair and dress changes in season 2 *She plays they keyboard and the keytar and vocals *She gains a jacket in season 2 to get on the bus *Her outfit is glittery on stage in season 2 *In season 1, her keytar is furry and has silver discs on where in season 2 it changes so it has small chandeliers around the sides of the keytar. *Her hairband changes from season 2, it becomes fabric and thicker where in season 1 it is plastic *Her pajamas first appeared in A Doodlebop Pajama Party. *Deedee had many pigtail appearances during season 1. *In school, Deedee would do Music Class and study every Kidsongs song that when she learned on her tablet. *In the Care Friend Family Franchise, Deedee would care for children, who don't know how to care and she will sometimes get a good night's sleep every night. *In the fourth season, Deedee no longer has Bob cuts. Her hair is long and straightened. She wears a purple bow in her hair and when she goes to sleep, she wears pink and yellow pajamas and she wears pink glasses. In The Doodlebops: 202: The Ewww Flower, it revealed that Deedee's favorite flower was the Ewww Flower, since she was sick. Appearnces # The Doodlebops: 101: Photo Op (first appearance) # The Doodlebops: 102: Keep Trying # The Doodlebops: 103: O Solo Moe # The Doodlebops: 104: Cauliflower Power # The Doodlebops: 105: All Together Now # The Doodlebops: 106: Tap Tap Tap # The Doodlebops: 107: Bird Is The Word #The Doodlebops: 108: Count On Me #The Doodlebops: 109: Fast And Slow Moe #The Doodlebops: 110: Jumping Judy #The Doodlebops: 111: Very Scary #The Doodlebops: 112: Queen For A Deedee (only princess appearance with tiara) #The Doodlebops: 113: The Move Groove #The Doodlebops: 114: Strudel Doodle #The Doodlebops: 115: Look In A Book #The Doodlebops: 116: High And Low #The Doodlebops: 117: Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber #The Doodlebops: 118: The Bad Day #The Doodlebops: 119: Wobbly Whoopsie (17th Birthday Appearance) #The Doodlebops: 120 #The Doodlebops: 121 #The Doodlebops: 122 #The Doodlebops: 123 #The Doodlebops: 124 #The Doodlebops: 125 #The Doodlebops: 126 #The Doodlebops: 201: Doodlebops Holiday Show #The Doodlebops: 202: The Ewww Flower #The Doodlebops: 203: The Mighty Moe Machine #The Doodlebops: 204 # Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Doodlebops